Analog-to-digital converters (ADCs) are used in electronic circuits to convert analog signals into the digital domain. A successive approximation (SAR) ADC is a type of analog-to-digital converter that converts a continuous waveform into a digital representation commonly via a binary search through the possible quantization levels. SAR ADCs utilize comparators to compare the sampled input level with the result of a digital search iteration.